


Everyone Has Their Limits

by Tonks22



Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bingo Fill, Bisexual Bucky Barnes, Clint is done, Discussions of a healthy sex life, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Semi-Public Sex, Tony Stark Bingo 2020, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony and Bucky have no self-control, tsb2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:09:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonks22/pseuds/Tonks22
Summary: Tony likes to think his and Bucky’s sex life is a healthy one. Could they do with less exhibitionism? It depends on who you ask. (Steve and Natasha say yes, Thor and Clint would like to know if they can join, Bruce has just started walking into rooms with his eyes closed). Still, there are some things that took a long time to finally get done.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: Tony Stark Bingo Fills [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1599139
Comments: 6
Kudos: 146
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	Everyone Has Their Limits

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Faustess](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Faustess/gifts), [Pyrone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pyrone/gifts).



> **Title of Piece:** Everyone Has Their Limits  
>  **Card Number:** 3061  
>  **Author:** Tonks  
>  **Squared Filled:** Adopted Prompt - Kink: Sex in New Places  
>  **Ship/Main Pairing** : Tony Stark/Bucky Barnes  
>  **Rating:** Mature  
>  **Major Tags/Warnings:** Sex conversations, mentions of sex in public places, foreplay.  
>  **Summary:** Tony likes to think his and Bucky’s sex life is a healthy one. Could they do with less exhibitionism? It depends on who you ask. (Steve and Natasha say yes, Thor and Clint would like to know if they can join, Bruce has just started walking into rooms with his eyes closed). Still, there are some things that took a long time to finally get done.  
>  **Word Count:** 1620
> 
> Second fill for my Tony Stark Bingo. This poor baby needed to be adopted. Thanks go out to Pyrone and Faustess who inspired me enough to get me to adopt this prompt, and to Nix for betaing.

At the beginning of their relationship, Tony and Bucky sat down and had a Very Serious™ conversation about limits, kinks and enthusiastic consent. Bucky even took the initiative to find (and then create since there was so much information) the most comprehensive kinks and fetish questionnaire possible and made a date night out of comparing answers. 

It made Tony’s night. He had a boyfriend who had curated a sex questionnaire (a _sexxionaire_ if you will) to ensure mutual understanding and pleasure. 

They discovered that not only were they extremely compatible, but they also had no shame. Tony didn’t think anyone could be surprised by that coming from him, but Bucky? Yes, he had a reputation with the ladies back in the olden days, but it seemed that having a willing partner (and a more open decade) really allowed him to let loose. 

“I’ve always been willing, doll. Try anything once, I always say.” 

And, boy oh boy, did he mean that. Exhibitionism? Sure. Wax Play? What’s a little heat between boyfriends. Remote controlled plug while Tony is in a board meeting? Sign. Him. Up. 

What came as a surprise for both Tony and Bucky was when they realized that their bed had never been defiled. There had been no hanky-panky of any kind on it. It seemed a shame too, Tony thought Bucky would look gorgeous tied to the bed posts.

“Are you sure we’ve never used the bed? It doesn’t seem right. It’s right in our bedroom!”

“Beds are for sleeping, doll,” Bucky said with a smile, enjoying the look of utter confusion on Tony’s face.. 

“But how have we not had sex in a bed? Any bed?” Tony honest to god whined.

“Closest we came to was the couch.” 

“The one in the common room?”

“Yup,” Bucky says popping the P. “That was the second time Clint caught us and he dumped a bucket of water on us.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony said wistfully. That had been fun, the unexpected water on his back threw him over the edge. Not the result Clint wanted, but damn had that been good. 

Tony refused to believe the bed had not been used for anything other than sleeping in the past eight months. “Oh! How about on my birthday? I woke up with your lips wrapped around me.”

“Same couch, sweet thing,” Bucky was now smiling because he knew with certainty where the conversation was going. The more they talked, the raunchier Tony would get. And when that happened Bucky won. “That was after we moved it to the workshop.”

“I love that couch,” Tony added and crossed off ‘wake up to a blowjob’ from his mental list. “Hey, Snowdrop? Do you have vanilla sex on your list?”

“Sure do, sugar,” Bucky paused and became horrified when he realized it had never been crossed off. “We’ve never had sex on a bed and we’ve never had vanilla sex.”

“Seems like it,” Tony got up from his chair, and started heading towards the elevator. Looking over his shoulder, he asked, “Two birds, one stone?” 

Tony hadn’t finished talking when Bucky was already pushing him against the wall, pressing against his boyfriend’s back, and devouring his neck. “You gonna look so pretty under me,” Bucky told him. 

“Nnngh,” was the only sound Tony makes and rubbed his ass against Bucky’s little sergeant, who was now standing at attention. 

Bucky used his foot to spread Tony’s legs apart, holding both of his hands above his head with the metal one. The other hand was busy undoing the buckle on Tony’s pants and Bucky had to remind himself to be careful with the zipper. Neither of them needed a repeat of that painful moment last week. 

Finally, finally, he took Tony in hand and began stroking him gently. “Look at you doll,” he said, adding a bit of his 40s Brooklyn twang, because _hello_ , his boyfriend was so responsive to it. “You are so ready to be taken now. Haven’t even made it out of the kitchen yet and you are already so hard.” 

All Tony could do was moan. Bucky knew the accent could kill all of Tony’s remaining brain cells, and as expected, Tony tried to rub against Bucky harder.

“So impatient, I should make you wait.”

That’s the last thingTony wants, so he figured he may have to bring out the big guns. “I can’t help it sergeant, you feel so good against me.”

It was Bucky’s turn to short-circuit. He had to take a deep breath and and then switched hands. The flesh one was holding Tony’s hands, while the metal one continued to stroke him slowly. “What was that, sugar?” He tried for cool and collected but it came off as more of a grunt. 

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

“No, this is…” Clint took a deep breath. “In the kitchen? Seriously? Is no place sacred to you two?”

Tony and Bucky didn’t have the decency to look even a little bit ashamed. They were sitting against the wall, half naked, looking completely and utterly spent. They didn’t make it to the bed, and it was definitely not vanilla, but it had been good. 

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

Of course it ended up being a complete accident when they used a bed for the first time. It had been after an arduous battle against giant mechanical cephalopods. Who in their right mind woke up one day and thought, “ _I will take over the world via giant tentacled robots_ ”?

It wouldn’t have been as bad if it wasn’t for the fact that they began exploding as soon as they were brought down. Natasha had been too close to the first one that was disabled but luckily, Hulk had been close enough to move her out of the way with a yell of “Little spider!”

After that, the team decided that long-distance shooting would work best. Falcon, Widow and Captain America were in charge of ensuring all civilians were out of the area while Iron Man, Hawkeye, and Winter shot the robots from above. Hulk was on smash duty. 

When all robots were down, Tony decided to get close to them out of professional curiosity.

“Iron Man no!” Captain America said tiredly over the comms.

“Iron Man yes!” Tony replied. “I just need to se--shit,” Tony shouted when a partial tentacle shot up and missed Tony’s head by an inch, embedding itself on the building behind him instead.

“Iron Man, Winter heading your way. Murder strut dialed up to 11,” Hawkeye tried to warn him, but it was too late. 

“We are going home,” Bucky, who seemed to still be in battle mode, ordered him. 

“Snowflake, I’m fine. Look,” Tony started to disassemble the suit. 

“Do. Not. Get. Out of that suit, Stark. We are going home.”

“It was nice knowing ya, Tony,” Steve said as both Bucky and Tony walked past him. “You’ve activated the mother hen. Who’s up for some Chinese?”

There was no conversation on the way to the quintjet, or on the fly back to the tower, or when the suit was finally disassembled, or on the way to the penthouse. 

Tony wasn’t sure if he was more scared or turned on. “Buckybabe, I’m fine. Really, look at me,” Tony said rushing after Bucky. 

Bucky raised an eyebrow and just pointed towards the bedroom with his metal hand. 

Tony knew there were times when it was best to just follow orders, as much as it went against his nature to do so. One of those times being when they were riding the train to pound town, the other time being when one of them was almost seriously hurt. Sadly, this was the latter. 

Once in the bedroom, Bucky stalked towards Tony like a runway murder model, and began checking him over. He finished by framing Tony’s face with his hands and kissing him softly, once, twice, three times, and then pulling him as close as he could towards his chest. 

“Don’t do that to me, doll face,” Bucky said to the top of Tony’s head. 

Bucky pushed Tony back until his knees hit the bed, and gently, like one might handle a precious item, (not that he’d ever tell Tony that), he laid his boyfriend down. 

There was no urgency to what came next. Bucky undressed Tony, removing one item at a time with extreme care; kissing every patch of skin as it became visible. He didn’t pay more attention to any specific body part, but every body part was worshiped with kisses, massages, light touches. 

By the time Bucky was working his way through Tony’s thighs, Tony was a babbling mess, unable to string two words together. Bucky loved this man, this wonderful, smart, sassy man. It was during moments like this that Bucky could physically feel himself falling more in love with Tony. His heart felt like it doubled in size and no longer fit in his chest cavity. He could spend the rest of his life next to Tony. And he would, just needed to wait for the right moment to ask him. 

.  
..  
…  
..  
.

Bucky woke up to the smell of coffee the next morning, a sure sign that Tony was awake. When he opened his eyes, he saw Tony carrying a breakfast tray into the room. He placed it on top of Bucky’s lap and walked around to get back in bed. 

There was the coffee, obviously, scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice and two plums. In addition to the food, there was also a single rose in a small vase. 

“I love you, James Buchanan Barnes,” Tony told him with a soft smile. “You are amazing. Last night was amazing.”

“I guess we can cross off sex on a bed now.”


End file.
